1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to a reset procedure for resetting peer entities to a default state in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications. For example, recent developments include the provision of downlink carrier aggregation in various forms, wherein a UE can receive downlink carriers from the same Node B in adjacent carrier frequencies (i.e., dual carrier HSDPA) or wherein a UE can receive downlink carriers from separate cells in the same carrier frequency (i.e., multipoint HSDPA). In particular, the multipoint HSDPA system has garnered substantial interest due to the capability to obtain many benefits of multicarrier frequency aggregation while only utilizing a single carrier frequency. However, due to the novelty of the only recently developed multipoint HSDPA system, there remains a number of issues to work out that are generally unique to this system.